Cap 1  Uma QuaseNova Esperança
by Mary Anne Black
Summary: Hermione tenta achar no amanhecer soluções para os dilemas de seu coração. Seus cabelos podem ser castanhos, mas sua alma gêmea é ruiva. novos capítulos a caminho! D
1. Cap 1  Uma QuaseNova Esperança

Cap. 1 – Uma Quase-Nova Esperança

Aquela era uma gélida manhã de Dezembro. Véspera do Natal e das tão almejadas férias de inverno. Hogwarts estava toda enfeitada por árvores de Natal, que continham pequenos flocos de neve em seus ramos, além de bolas decorativas natalinas de vidro, luzinhas e outros artefatos mágicos posicionados cuidadosamente pelo prof. Flitwick nos imensos pinheiros natalinos. O clima de festa era também perceptível no astral dos alunos, que, apesar da tensão gerada pelas provas, estavam ansiosos para reencontrarem suas famílias ou pelo menos espairecerem na calmaria proporcionada pelo clima. As armaduras estavam também todas enfeitadas, e Filch e sua gata até estavam "pegando leve" com os alunos marotos.

Podia-se perceber que a magia natalina estava contagiando a todos naquele castelo; entretanto, através da janela da sala comunal da Grifinória, podia-se ver Hermione Granger absorta em seus pensamentos. Lá estava a aluna-modelo, em seu 5º ano de Hogwarts, sentanda de pijama em frente à lareira, com a testa franzida, cérebro a mil, encarando o amanhecer, como se lá estivesse a solução de seu dilema. Durante todos esses seus 15 anos de vida, era a primeira vez que estava levando à sério aquele assunto. E o assunto englobava alguém que tinha nome e sobrenome: Ronald Weasley. O ruivo, afinal, era o dono de seu coração, concluíra a garota na noite passada. Aquela noite foi meio que mágica, pois pela primeira vez ela e Rony haviam se portado como amigos, sem brigas, sem cobranças. O grupo inteiro estava reunido na Sala Precisa para comemorar a vitória no quadribol contra a Sonserina. Não era muita gente, só os mais chegados de Gina, a grande homenageada por sua _performance_ como apanhadora, e, por mais chegados, entenda-se Harry, Luna, Neville, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Dino, Simas, e mais duas ou três meninas que não pertenciam à Grifinória. Após todos já terem ido para suas camas, ficaram lá Rony, recolhendo o lixo, e Hermione, arrumando a sala. Chegou uma hora que os dois deram um encontrão, sem querer, mas ainda sim um ato constrangedor. Ambos se olharam nos olhos, e de repente Hermione já estava vermelha e as orelhas de Rony já pegavam fogo. Ele, quebrando o silêncio, perguntou se ela queria uma cerveja amanteigada, pois haviam sobrado várias, e ela aceitou. Então, com a varinha, a menina conjurou umas poltronas e fogo na lareira. Os dois sentaram-se e conversaram bastante até que chegou um momento que Rony interrompeu o discurso de Hermione sobre "Runas Antigas" e perguntou se ela não queria ouvir uma música. Espantada, Mione, como Rony a chamava, disse que não sabia que ele cantava. E ele respondeu com um sorrisinho, "tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você talvez não saiba". Com frio na barriga depois disso, Mione pediu uma música especial; uma música que o fazia lembrar dela. Ele, ficando vermelho, disse que conhecia, e começou a cantar baixinho e, depois, mais alto:

_Estando meu mundo sem estrelas/ vou nos teus olhos buscar a constelação/ Se nada para mim der certo/ me aconchego na esperança dessa canção/ A ti sempre quero/ e continuo sonhando/ e pela tua presença espero/ tua foto é meu recanto/ Sigo teus passos/ mas se me sinto só/ eu te chamo/ Queria ter esse amor correspondido por esse alguém/ E que os anjos nos digam amém!/..._

Hermione conhecia a música...fora escrita por um trouxa e tocada em um festival inglês do Dia dos Namorados! Não era conhecida, mas mesmo assim era muito bonita. Ficou sem reação diante daquela declaração de amor...quem diria! Ronald Weasley, romântico, hein? A única coisa que conseguiu fazer, e agora se arrepende por isso, foi sair correndo, deixando Rony sozinho e com cara de bobo, segurando seu violão.

E era aquilo que estava pesando em sua consciência naquela madrugada. Na verdade, ela nem havia dormido direito à noite, de tão confusa que ficou...ao deitar, sonhou que Rony estava cantando aquela música, mas depois ele dizia "bonita, né? Estou pensando em cantá-la para a DiLua, o que você acha? Vou me casar com ela ..." e Hermione dizia à Rony que o amava, mas ele ficava meio "Mione, você? Por quê não me disse antes? Agora o casamento já está marcado!" e ela via ele e Luna na Igreja, e posteriormente um monte de filhinhos deles ruivinhos com caras alucinadas lendo "O Pasquim" de cabeça para baixo. Hermione acordou suando, e aí foi para a Sala Comunal, aonde passou o resto da noite e a madrugada atual.

Sentiu que aquilo não podia continuar. Teria que passar por cima da timidez e do orgulho para ficar ao lado do único com o qual se via junta para sempre. E foi por isso que parou de pensar e levantou-se do tapete, enxugou algumas lágrimas e tomou a decisão: "DE HOJE NÃO PASSA!".


	2. Cap 2 Hermione ContraAtaca

Cap. 2 – Hermione Contra-Ataca

Apesar de ter perdido toda sua noite – e madrugada – de sono, Hermione resolveu que precisava desabafar para alguém. Como era Sábado, toda a Grifinória ainda dormia, mas sabia que podia contar com Gina num momento como aquele. A ruiva se encontrava dormindo, e até ressonando, então Mione teve receio de acordá-la para tratarem de uma coisa tão "banal" como seus assuntos do coração. Foi para sua cama, mas não conseguiu pregar o olho. Só conseguiu dar uma cochilada, mas em menos de 1h foi acordada por Gina, uma Gina sonolenta e preocupada, que queria saber por quê Hermione estava chamando tanto o nome de Rony e resmungando declarações para ele. Mione, vermelha até a raiz do cabelo, viu que sua única saída seria confessar à sua quem-dera-futura-cunhadinha seus sentimentos por Rony. Gina ouviu tudo que Mione tinha para contar e até mais um pouco. Agora ela estava entendendo o motivo do "clima de primavera" que havia tomado Mione na noite anterior. Após o fim de seu relato, Mione perguntou se, depois de saber tudo aquilo, elas ainda poderiam ser amigas como antes, e Gina garantiu, com um sorriso. Então, inesperadamente, Gina olhou atentamente para Mione e disse "Nossa, você precisa de um bom banho, pois ainda está com cara de sono! Além disso, eu posso dar um jeito no seu cabelo e, de quebra, ainda fazer umas luzes nele...". Mione não estava contando com todo aquele entusiasmo da parte de Gina, mas ficou contente com o apoio. Era tudo o que ela mais precisava naquele momento...

As amigas se dirigiram (na surdina, é claro) até o banheiro especial dos monitores e ligaram a banheira principal, sendo que Mione tratou de selecionar uma ótima essência líquida para perfumar a água de sua banheira. Enquanto isso, Gina ligava o secador e a chapinha nas tomadas conjuradas, além de um banquinho e um espelho. Após tomar um bom banho, Mione teve seu cabelo alisado e cuidadosamente clareado pela bruxinha fashion Gina Weasley. Chegando ao dormitório, as meninas viram que suas colegas de quarto já haviam descido para o café-da-manhã, então Gina passou um perfume em Mione e deu um último retoque em seu cabelo. Fazendo suspense, Gina pegou novamente o espelho e disse "Tan-tan-tan-tan! Senhoras e Senhores, apresento-lhes a nova beldade de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger!!". No entanto, Gina não havia simplesmente dito aquilo, na verdade ela havia BERRADO aquilo, e Rony, que passava pelo Salão Comunal em direção ao café-da-manhã, ouviu tudo aquilo e resolveu sentar-se e esperar por sua musa. Apesar de ter morrido de vergonha no dia anterior, ao ser deixado sozinho na Sala Precisa, ainda não havia desistido de Mione. "Pago para ver o que essas meninas estão aprontando", pensou o ruivo com um sorriso, girando na mão uma rosa vermelha que havia conjurado, com a ajuda de Harry, para dar à Mione.

A porta do dormitório das garotas se abriu. Rony podia ouvir risadas e a voz de sua amada dizendo "Você realmente acha que ele vai gostar?", quando teve a honra de contemplar-lhe a face. Ficou boquiaberto, semelhante à Goyle quando via um bolinho de chocolate à sua frente. A surpresa de Mione também não fora pequena. A garota sorriu para Rony, e Gina ficou observando os dois trocarem olhares, com um sorrisinho maroto, que aprendera com Fred e Jorge Weasley, quando o quadro do Salão Comunal se deslocou. Mione, surpresa dos pés à cabeça por ter se encontrado antes do esperado com Rony, mal sabia que o que estava por vir seria ainda mais surpreendente.


	3. Cap 3 A Ameaça Lilá Brown

Cap. 3 – A Ameaça Lilá Brown

Quem estava entrando para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, em meio à tantas risadas escandalosas,algumas às vezes abafada por uma mão colocada em frente à boca, eram Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, que haviam voltado do café-da-manhã para colocarem mais um casaco devido ao frio intenso que fazia em Hogwarts essa época do ano. As paredes de pedra do castelo, frias por natureza, ficavam ainda mais gélidas em dezembro, mesmo dentro das salas comunais com suas lareiras acesas e as chamas do fogo dançando na madeira que queimava bonita aos olhos. As duas pararam, estáticas, ao mirarem Hermione: a colega, que tinha antes um cabelo armado e cor de água suja, estava agora com cabelos lisos e longos, graças à um truque de alongamento capilar ensinado por Tonks, além de ter mechas claras por todo seu comprimento. Gina também havia caprichado no make de Mione, passando um blush rosado em suas bochechas, lápis preto e rímel em seus olhos e um gloss rosinha em seus lábios, além de um perfumezinho suave (mas marcante) em seu pescoço. Voltando de seu estado de choque e percebendo o clima que rolava entre Rony e Hermione, Lilá foi tomada por um acesso de ciúmes descomunal, pois ainda cultivava um sentimento intenso sobre Rony, apesar de o garoto nunca ter, de fato, gostado dela. Para Rony, Lilá sempre foi mais um passatempo, um jeito de fazer as horas passarem mais rápido, e, embora ele nunca tenha admitido, um jeito de provocar à Hermione, ao passo que Parvati ainda admirava o cabelo de Mione e sua nova aparência. Era de se surpreender que Granger, a menina esquisita, que passava três quartos de seu tempo livre cumprindo a suas tarefas e estudando, de repente, com um simples escova e um pouco de maquiagem pudesse atrair tantos olhares quanto Lilá não conseguiria nem que passasse dias no salão de beleza. Irada, Lilá atacou Mione, com uma vozinha nojenta que lembrava muito o tom usado por Umbridge quando se gabava ou quando castigava os alunos "Nossa, Granger, o que aconteceu com seu cabelo? Parece que passou um ferro nele! E todo esse perfume, então? Parece que tomou um banho de colônia só para fazer igual ao seu gato e escapar do chuveiro...", insulto que foi seguido por risadinhas abafadas mas muito irritantes de Parvati. Mione ficou quase tão vermelha quando a rosa que Rony segurava, puxou Gina pela manga e disse "Vamos sair daqui" em um tom melancólico, que para Lilá parecia ser à beira das lágrimas. Enquanto subia as escadas, sua raiva aumentava, e ao invés de vermelha, já estava quase escarlate de vergonha, de raiva, de qualquer sentimento ruim que alguém pode sentir por uma pessoa.. Rony também estava quase estourando de raiva de Lilá, e ainda não compreendia por quê todos aqueles insultos maldosos e que fizeram Hermione ficar extremamente envergonhada (vai entender as mulheres, pensou o ruivo), mas se ele defendesse Mione ficaria bem claro para todos os presentes naquela sala seus sentimentos por ela. Entretanto, ele não podia ver sua amiga sendo tratada assim, então falou bem alto, em um tom que até Filch, do outro lado do corredor, quem sabe Snape, em sua masmorra escura e úmida, cheirando a mofo ou talvez até Dumbledore, em seu escritório salpicado de coisas (pelo menos assim parecera a Harry e Gina, que se entreolharam fazendo algumas caretas mas depois expressões de aprovação) escutara: "Quer saber, Mione? Você está a maior gata com esse cabelo liso e toda essa produção, se bem que você nem precisava disso para ser a beldade de Hogwarts!". Essas palavras nocautearam Lilá Brown como um soco invisível na boca do estômago, então ela e Parvati subiram para o dormitório das meninas, esbarrando violenta e propositalmente em Gina e Hermione. Neste momento, a raiva de lilá por Hermione e por Rony ficou tão grande quanto a elegância de Grope, irmão de Hagrid. Gina ainda não acreditava que aquele era seu irmão, o Rony inseguro que nunca falava de seus sentimentos; Mione se sentia imensamente grata por ter sido defendida tão ardorosamente por Rony. Ela não podia se conter, então foi correndo dar um abraço nele. Naquele momento, Rony sentiu um calor imenso por dentro, talvez um vazio seu que estivesse finalmente se preenchendo. Lembrava-se de ter se sentido assim raras vezes, mas nunca com aquela intensidade. Talvez o beijo na bochecha de tia Muriel ou de Fleur não tivessem o mesmo valor do que o abraço tão sincero de Hermione, que o fez se sentir muito mais feliz. Um formigamento intenso cobriu Rony do primeiro fio vermelho de sua cabeleira ruiva até a ponta de seus pés confortavelmente aconchegados em suas botas surradas e, naquele momento, ele não podia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Hermione. Ele retribuiu o gesto com carinho, e ambos desceram para o café-da-manhã.

Gina ficou pelo Salão Comunal, a fim de deixar seu irmão e Mione descerem à sós para o café-da-manhã, só para poderem compartilhar de um momento juntos, e também por que ela queria descer com Harry até o refeitório para poderem desfrutar de um momento onde só estivessem eles. "Ah, o amor é um sentimento precioso, lindo, lindo!" pensava a sonhadora Gina. Quando ela foi conferir as horas em seu relógio de pulso, notou que o havia deixado no dormitório das garotas. Subiu silenciosamente até lá, sua juba ruiva balançando a cada degrau subido, quando notou vozes histéricas e chorosas vindas do dormitório. Resolveu dar uma espiada para ver à quem pertenciam aqueles ruídos, e lá estavam Lilá e Parvati. Lilá estava chorando, toda desolada, sentada em sua cama, com Parvati lhe fazendo carinho no cabelo, numa tentativa de consolar a amiga. Lilá dizia: "Ai, amiga, o que vai ser de mim agora? Ficou bem claro que o Rony gosta da Granger...mas...o que eu posso fazer? Eu gosto tanto dele..queria tanto ficar com ele...!", e Parvati, para tranqüilizar Lilá, ficava dizendo que Rony não a merecia, que ela era boa demais para ele e que ela arranjaria coisa muito melhor. Parvati, no entanto, não era uma consoladora muito convincente. Para Lilá ficou claro que aquilo que ela havia falado ela já havia visto em algum programa de TV, ou lido em algum lugar, pois pareciam palavras de Rita Skeeter, mas ela ignorou este fato e deixou-se levar pelas palavras macias que Parvati pronunciava. Afinal, do que adiantaria ouvir tudo aquilo sabendo que era mentira? Então Lilá resolveu fingir que acreditava naquelas palavras e deixou Patil continuar com seu pronunciamento totalmente clichê. Lilá, tomada pelo calor da paixão, disse, muito séria, "Podem haver meninos muito melhores por aí, mas o que eu quero se chama Ronald Weasley! Aquela nerd da Granger acha que tá podendo com aquele cabelo liso e tudo o mais, mas ela vai aprender a não roubar o que é dos outros, muito menos o que é meu, ou não me chamo Lilárápia Yellow-Brown!". Parvati, com cara de quem gostou do que ouviu, fez com a mão um sinal de aprovação e em seu rosto abriu-se um sorriso um tanto perturbador, mas que Lilá interpretou como sendo algo do tipo "Muito bom!", e perguntou à amiga quando seria sua vingança. Lilá respondeu, com a cara lambuzada de lágrimas e um meio sorrisinho maldoso, "Muito brevemente.". À esta cena, poderia ser acrescentada uma risada maligna tipo "Muauahahahah", porém não se sabe o que aconteceu depois, porque Gina ficou estupefata com o que ouviu e imediatamente abandonou o local. A vontade real de Gina era nunca ter esquecido o relógio, ter descido as escadas vagarosamente proseando sobre qualquer coisa inútil com Harry. Na verdade, a ruiva não queria conversas, ela queria a companhia de seu amado. Porém, por um momento, sentiu-se agradecida por aquela infeliz obra do destino. Afinal, se ela não tivesse ouvido aquilo, o que aconteceria com Hermione? Não tinha tempo para pensar nessas hipóteses. Ela teria que proteger Mione se quisesse que a amiga não sofresse algum tipo de atentado ou humilhação. Descendo as escadas que levavam ao dormitório das meninas, Gina se esbarrou em Harry, que estava voltando do café. Ele perguntou, com um sorriso "Por quê você não apareceu para o café-da-manhã? Esperei você até agora. Todos nós sentimos sua falta, principalmente eu..." e Gina disse "Sinto muito, mas tive que tratar de uns assuntos pendentes", e acrescentou, com um sorriso "mas também senti falta de tomar o café com você..." e um sorriso meio de lado, quase sumindo, apareceu em sua face, meio como um sinal de vergonha, meio como um sinal de desculpa. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando um nos olhos do outro, mas Gina se lembrou da gravidade da situação e interrompeu o momento mágico dizendo que precisaria da ajuda de Harry para proteger Mione. Ele perguntou "Do que é que você está falando??" e ela explicou-lhe a história inteira, desde o que acontecera na Sala Precisa, da declaração de Rony e a fuga de Mione até o momento em que escutara a promessa de vingança de Lilá Brown. Harry, brincalhão, disse, com um tom de falsa preocupação "Caramba! Não sabia que o nome de Lilá era, na verdade, Lilarápia!". Gina riu bem alto, deliciando-se com o momento, e disse que eles precisavam agir rápido. Estava preocupada com Hermione. Harry, com uma voz de galanteador, disse "Vá com calma, baby! Eu tenho meus contatos. Contra esses dois ninguém pode, e, melhor do que ninguém, você já deveria saber disso, pois, afinal, foi criada com eles" . Gina semicerrou os olhos e, com um sorrisão, disse "Acho que já sei de quem você está falando, ou melhor, de 'quens' você está falando". É isso aí. Ponto para você, leitor, se você pensou em Fred e Jorge Weasley.


	4. Cap 4 O Ataque dos Grifinórios

Cap. 4 – O Ataque dos Grifinórios

Hogmeade estava mais cheia do que nunca. A véspera do Natal havia feito com que a cidade adquirisse um clima mágico, de festa, e todos os transeuntes se deliciavam com passeios sob a alva neve que caía do céu, ou apenas saboreavam uma deliciosa cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Um sentimento acolhedor tomava conta daqueles que espiavam o interior iluminado e aconchegante das lojas e bares da vila, com suas chaminés soltando fumaça proveniente de estufas e lareiras.

O Três Vassouras estava mais apinhado do que nunca. Estavam reunidos no humilde bar da Madame Rosmerta bruxos e bruxas de todos os tipos e tamanhos; haviam aqueles que estavam lá só para passar o tempo, outros que estavam descansando após exaustivas procuras por presentes natalinos adequados, além dos que estavam lá para tomar uma bebida ou para se reunir com os amigos. O caso do grupo que estava sentado em uma mesa excluída, no cantinho do aposento, era excepcional: estavam lá para bolar um plano extraordinário, que ajudaria dois corações apaixonados, e os livraria das garras malignas de uma certa larápia. Sim, naquela mesa estavam reunidos os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley, Harry, Gina, e até Neville, Luna, Dino e Simas, que também entraram na dança, mesmo sem saber muito bem do que se tratava o assunto. Cada membro do grupo já estava, pelo menos, na segunda garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, mergulhados em silêncio. Os cérebros dos bruxinhos estavam tentando processar aquele mar de informações: a declaração inesperada na Sala Precisa de Rony para Mione, o porquê da transformação no "visu" da garota, a troca de farpas entre ela e Lilá Brown e a promessa de vingança pela parte da srta. Lilarápia. Fred, para quebrar o clima, exclamou, com falsa seriedade: "Putz! Não sabia que a Lilá se chamava Lilarápia!", ao que todos os presentes caíram na risada, até Gina, que olhou para Harry com uma cara de "Já ouvi esse comentário de alguém antes". Neville, com uma expressão de ponto de interrogação, tentou organizar as idéias: "Então você nos conta, Gina, que a relação entre Rony e Mione está ameaçada por uma menina chamada Lilarápia, que, malignamente, jurou vingança e que não descansará até ter Rony em seus braços?", e Jorge exclamou: "Isso até parece novela mexicana! E olha que nem é isso que acontece em novelas mexicanas, porque o mocinho geralmente é um galã que tem o elenco feminino inteiro caindo aos seus pés, e a única mulher que já caiu aos pés de Rony foi nossa tia-avó Nigella, que estava olhando para o chão à procura do aparelho de surdez que havia caído e tropeçou no tapete, caindo nos sapatos do nosso 'Roniquinho, bilu, bilu, bilu!'", terminou Jorge, imitando a voz da tia-avó Nigella quando se referia à seu sobrinho-neto favorito, Roniquinho. A mesa inteira caiu de novo em gargalhas, mas Gina, tomando as rédeas da situação, disse que a reunião era coisa séria, e que era para eles se concentrarem em manter Lilarápia longe de Mione. Tomando a liderança, Gina deu as coordenadas: "Certo, nós devemos estar preparados para qualquer tipo de atentado que a Lilá deva estar armando; eu sugiro que cada um de nós fique de plantão nos pontos do castelo frequentados por Mione, e com Rony não precisamos nos preocupar, porque ele é o amado da terrorista e já é grandinho o suficiente para se cuidar. Devemos também ter ouvidos aguçados e olhos em tudo o que é canto, porque não duvido nada que Lilá já tenha mexido seus pausinhos, e à essa altura do campeonato ela já arquitetou pelo menos dois planos para prejudicar Hermione..." nesse momento foi interrompida por Simas, que disse: "Bom, está tudo muito claro: teremos que nos arriscar para o bem-estar do relacionamento de duas pessoas que se pegam tanto como gato e rato...eu não sei se isso faz muito sentido." Todos olharam para um Simas inseguro, até Fred tomar a vez: "Cara, você entrou nessa porque quis, estamos ajudando uma amiga, que concerteza já te ajudou muitas vezes a terminar tarefas do Snape e muitas outras coisas...só te digo que, se você não está disposto a dar o seu sangue nisso, você pode se sentir à vontade e se retirar." Simas ficou calado, parecendo digerir cada palavra e pesando os prós e contras de embarcar naquilo. Resolveu seguir em frente e ajudar no que fosse possível. Então a reunião prosseguiu, com Gina e Harry dirigindo o assunto para os pontos principais.

Enquanto isso, no castelo de Hogwarts, Mione, que estava meio febril, se encontrava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, alisando Bichento e olhando para o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Ela podia estar ali, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe...Na mente da quintanista, estava passando um _flashback_ de todos os acontecimentos recentes. Se recordava de Rony cantando para ela, de Rony a defendendo e de seu abraço quente; vez ou outra, dava um sorrisinho, lembrando das brigas constantes dos dois e de como Rony ficava engraçadinho com suas orelhas pegando fogo de vermelhas quando ficava com raiva; lembrou também de quando conheceu o ruivo, _éramos tão pequenos e inocentes!_, pensou Mione; já com um friozinho na barriga, lembrou-se de como o ruivo ficava bonito sorrindo, de como seus lábios pareciam tão..."beijáveis", de como seus olhos se estreitavam quando estava com a mente a mil, inventado uma resposta para as tarefas malucas que a Profª Trelawney dava; agora, mais do que nunca, sorriu abertamente, lembrando-se de como Rony havia ficado com ciúmes de Krum, quando este dançou com Mione no baile. A garota suspirou, e não pôde deixar de pensar que os melhores momentos de sua vida, ela havia passado com Rony. Teve medo de que algum dia pudesse perder ele, ou ele simplesmente podia parar de gostar dela...se, em um segundo, todo aquele sonho acabasse, ela não teria como fugir. Já estava muito envolvida. Aliás, onde estava Rony naquele momento? No mesmo tempo em que pensou isso, o quadro que dava entrada ao Salão Comunal se escancarou, e de lá saiu Rony, SURPREENDENTEMENTE, com um pergaminho na mão. Ele pareceu surpreso de encontrar Mione no Salão Comunal, e, com os olhos arregalados e a face corada, escondeu o papel nas costas. Mione, percebendo o nervosismo do garoto, resolveu não dar bola, mas disse oi para Rony. O menino, com a cara pálida de frio, respondeu o oi e se sentou em frente à lareira, quase ao lado de Hermione. A menina, sentindo um calafrio em resposta à aproximação do amado, perguntou, "Hum...sem querer ser intrometida, mas o que você andou fazendo?" ao que Rony respondeu "Er...umas coisas pendentes...sabe, né? Fui ao corujal pegar um pergaminho...eu tinha pedido para mamãe anotar uma coisa que eu achei interessante, daí ela me mandou e..." Nesse momento, o ruivo percebeu que Hermione tinha os olhos fixos no pergaminho que ele segurava. Numa tentativa desajeitada, ele dobrou o papel e colocou no bolso; Mione, muito curiosa, pensava, _teve haver algo importante escrito nesse pergaminho_. Na verdade, havia mesmo. Rony perguntou "E você, como vai? Fiquei sabendo que estava meio febril, a Lilá me disse que..." foi aí que ele percebeu que havia entrado em zona perigosa; havia tocado no nome de Lilá, o que já deixou Mione cega de ciúmes. Ela atacou: "O que a Lilá disse pra você dessa vez, Ron? Que focinho de porco não é tomada, ou foi algo mais substancioso, como o capítulo final da novela das oito dos trouxas?". Rony indagou-se, _o que que há de errado com Mione? A febre deve ter fervido seus miolos...mas como sou burro também! Tinha que citar o nome de Lilá, Ronald! Agora é que o circo vai pegar fogo_! E quem gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo é o próprio palhaço, no caso, Lilá Brown, que estava escutando tudo do topo da escadaria que levava ao dormitório feminino. Ela e Parvati estavam abafando a risada, mas puderam ouvir Rony dizendo: "Bom, Mione, não vejo porque ficou tão esquentada. A Lilá só me disse que você mal dormiu à noite por estar tão febril, e, no pouco tempo que dormiu, não deixou ela dormir, porque..._PORQUE O QUÊ, RONALD!_ (gritou Mione)..porque..porque você ronca muito." Mione, estourando de raiva, pulou do sofá em direção às escadas, gritando "Vamos ver quem ronca mais, Lilá, acho que a Madame Pomfrey vai poder me dizer a resposta quando você estiver uma das macas da enfermaria, após ser quebrada por mim!". Rony, prevendo uma catástrofe de escala internacional, se adiantou a tempo de segurar Mione. A menina, surpresa, esqueceu toda sua raiva, todo seu rancor, tudo que iria fazer, ao sentir os braços que Ronald a enlaçando; Rony, por sua vez, foi só se dar conta do que havia feito ao olhar para cara de Mione, e perceber que a morena estava olhando fixamente em seus lindos olhos verdes. A menina também pôde sentir o perfume que Rony usava, e, nesse momento, conduziu seus braços ao pescoço do ruivo, e não desejava sair de lá jamais. Os dois compartilhavam desse sentimento de fusão, no qual Rony percebeu que nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida; ele puxou o pergaminho que estava em seu bolso, e, vendo que aquele seria o momento certo para o que queria fazer, uniu todas as partículas de coragem que haviam em seu corpo e ajoelhou-se no chão, para a surpresa de Mione e de Lilá e Parvati, que estavam assistindo à cena de camarote. Mione perguntou: "Rony, o que está fazendo..." , e o ruivo começou:

_Quando encontrar alguém e esse alguém fizer seu coração para de funcionar __por alguns segundos, preste atenção. Pode ser a pessoa mais importante da __sua vida_

Mione sorriu com ternura, encorajando Rony a continuar.

_Se os olhares se cruzarem e neste momento houver o mesmo brilho intenso __entre eles, fique alerta: pode ser a pessoa que você está esperando desde o __dia em que nasceu._

A cena de seu primeiro encontro no trem com Rony voltou à tona em sua memória.

_Se o primeiro e o último pensamento do dia for essa pessoa, se a vontade de __ficar juntos chegar a apertar o coração, agradeça: Deus te mandou um __presente divino: o amor._

_Se um dia tiver que pedir perdão um ao outro por algum motivo e em troca __receber um abraço, um sorriso, um afago nos cabelos e os gestos valerem mais __que mil palavras, entregue-se: vocês foram feitos um pro outro._

_Se por algum motivo você estiver triste, se a vida te deu uma rasteira e a __outra pessoa sofrer o seu sofrimento, chorar as suas lágrimas e enxugá-las __com ternura, que coisa maravilhosa: você poderá contar com ela em qualquer __momento de sua vida._

_Se você conseguir em pensamento sentir o cheiro da pessoa como se ela __estivesse ali do seu lado... se você achar a pessoa maravilhosamente linda, __mesmo ela estando de pijamas velhos, chinelos de dedo e cabelos __emaranhados..._

Ou até roncando...imaginou Hermione.

_Se você não consegue trabalhar direito o dia todo, ansioso pelo encontro que __está marcado para a noite... se você não consegue imaginar, de maneira __nenhuma, um futuro sem a pessoa ao seu lado..._

_Se você tiver a certeza que vai ver a pessoa envelhecendo e, mesmo assim, __tiver a convicção que vai continuar sendo louco por ela... se você preferir __morrer antes de ver a outra partindo: é o amor que chegou na sua vida. É uma __dádiva._

Hermione recordou-se do Sr. e Sra. Weasley nesse momento. Aquele sim era um amor verdadeiro.

_Muitas pessoas apaixonam-se muitas vezes na vida, mas poucas amam ou __encontram um amor verdadeiro. Ou às vezes encontram e por não prestarem __atenção nesses sinais, deixam o amor passar, sem deixá-lo acontecer __verdadeiramente._

_É o livre-arbítrio. Por isso preste atenção nos sinais, não deixe que as __loucuras do dia a dia o deixem cego para a melhor coisa da vida: o amor._

Nesse momento, não tinha como segurar: Mione estava à beira de lágrimas. Ela pegou nas mãos de Rony, que estava surpreso pela reação "lacrimejante" de Mione, e levantou-o do chão. Por um momento, fitou seus olhos, fitou sua boca. Uma lágrima rolou por sua fase rosada, e contornou o canto de seu lábio, que estava em forma de um sorriso. O ruivo começou: "Mione, o que é que está...". Não conseguiu terminar. A morena colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do menino, e, com a outra mão fez um carinho em sua face. Ele foi se aproximando de Mione, lentamente, até que os lábios de ambos se tocaram, se uniram, se fundiram em um beijo cheio de romance...um beijo esperado...Rony não entendia por que, mas se emocionou tanto na hora que seus olhos também se lacrimejaram. Ele soltou o pergaminho onde o poema estava escrito, e pôde-se ler um pedaço do poema que ele não havia lido por timidez, que dizia:

_Se o toque dos lábios for intenso, se o beijo for apaixonante e os olhos __encherem d'água neste momento, perceba: existe algo mágico entre vocês._


End file.
